Come with me to Hell
by Darkangelwitch
Summary: The boy in Gon's dreams, the one Gon was sure he wasn't real, is there right now. How is that possible?
1. Chapter 1 : First Night

**Yes I know I have my other story but this one came to me and I couldn't help but start on it, don't worry my other story is a work in progress I'll finish it eventually, please not that this is kind of the first time that I write smut so bare with me and any pointers is good for me or help, help is greatly appreciated. Also in case I didn't put this warning in my first fic my first langige is Arabic so if you see any spelling mistakes please ignore them or point them, and forgive me for them. **

* * *

Gon woke up panting, as a sheen of sweat covered his skin, and sticky from his orgasm, looking at the clock it was 6:30 AM. So the sixteen year old bot got out of his queen sized bed, picked up his uniform to school, then went to the bathroom and took a much needed cold shower.

He had never met him before, the boy in his dreams, never in person, never in the real world, he only saw him every time he closes his eyes, ever since a year ago. Even now in the shower under the cold water, he couldn't help being half hard just thinking about Killua. That lithe body, his marble silky soft skin, his white short soft hair, that unearthly beautiful face, and those eyes, those gorgeous, gorgeous diamond like eyes, so blue, so expressive. The way Killua looks at him with those eyes every night, weather with soft eyes filled with adoration, or dark and dilated with the promise of mischief and pleasure.

He couldn't help remembering the first time he had met Killua.

_He was sitting on his bed, he didn't feel anything strange up to that point in fact, he had believed that he was awake. Everything had felt so vivid, then he walked in. Killua with all his beautiful glory. At the time Gon didn't know his name, he was a stranger, the most gorgeous creature that he had ever seen. Bare foot, and wearing black shorts, with a purple tank top, a smile on his lips, his hips swaying subtly as he headed towards Gon, who was too transfixed by him he could hardly breath. Seeing the look on Gon's face, Killua chuckled, a melodic sweet sound that made Gon shudder._

_"Hello Gon." His voice might as well have been a siren song - In fact at the moment Gon wasn't quite sure Killua wasn't- It was soft, said in a whisper, never before had those words done anything to his body remotely close, not even from those girls at school who tried to "Seduce" him, his body had instantly gone hot, and he was pretty sure his cheeks were red by that point, the white haired boy looked amused._

_"H-hi. W-who are you?" Was all Gon could manage by that point, and quite frankly he was lucky he could think that straight at the presence of such vision._

_"I'm Killua." Was the boy's answer._

_"Killua." Gon tried the name on his lips, whispering it to himself to see that it had fit. Killua closed his eyes, a smirk on his face, and gave a small moan, which instantly sent shivers down his spine again making his cock stir in his green shorts._

_"I love the sound of my name on your lips, Gon." Then he moved closer and climbed on the bed. coming closer to Gon, moving with the grace of a feline, eyes locked with his own, and Killua advanced at him like a predator to his pray, Killua licked his lips._

_Gon was frozen, being supported by his elbows on the bed. Killua was above him, Gon reeled back, almost sprawled on the bed. Killua's hand came to Gon's cheek and started to caress it tenderly, almost lovingly. "I want you." Killua whispered._

_"Me? What do you want with me?" Asked Gon he truly even in that strange situation couldn't think of anything to say, he supposed in similar situations people would freak out and demand the boy to leave or they'll call the cops. But he couldn't, he was transfixed almost enchanted. He for some strange reason didn't want the boy to leave at all, he wanted him to stay and to never leave him._

_"I want you to feel good, I want us all to feel good." Breathless whisper again. Gon's eyes along with Killua's were all but black with lust. Killua's face moved closer to Gon, his pink lush lips coming inches from his, "Would you allow me?" He asked not needing an answer at all, just to tease Gon, said boy only nodded not trusting his voice._

_When Gon gave his consent, Killua immediately kissed him, sweet and chaste which sent sparks of electricity down their spines and all Gon could do is moan. Killua nippled at Gon's lower lips which erned him another moan from the black haired boy. Killua's hands trailed down Gon's exposed legs, while Gon's shaky hands were on Killua's hips face as red as tomato._

_"Ooh~, I got my self a blushing virgin." Amusement laced Killua's tune as he cooed at Gon's cute blushing face. Gon looked away a little ashamed of his nervousness. Killua chuckled then put his figure's tenderly under Gon's chin, forcing Gon to look at him, Killua gave him a wicked look from under his lashes, which sent his blood poiling south making his cock harden even more. "Don't worry, it's not the last time I'll be here, you won't be blushing forever." Then his smirk grew. "Besides, you'll be screaming my name shamelessly soon enough." All Gon could do was whimper at those words. Killua's lips were on his neck next, kissing a trail down, only to stop at his collarbone nipping at it then biting it hard enough to draw blood, Gon moaned then gasped when Killua's tongue began to run on the bruise that his teeth made, as an apology. Gon's hand moved Killua's face away slightly._

_"Something wrong?" Asked the silver haired boy, then their eyes locked once more. Killua saw the lust and tenderness in the boy's eyes. Killua swallowed, the next moment Gon moved Killua's face closer slowly, and their lips connected once more, at that kiss both Killua and Gon felt another spark between them stronger than the first one. The small tender kiss ended way too soon for the two of them. Killua's hands noved to Gon's black tank top, and tugged on it, Gon raised his arms up, and allowing the silver haired boy to remove it. His arm trailed down Gon's chest and soon enough only lust ran between the two of them._

_With his lust controlling his actions, Gon boldly moved, his lips touched Killua's chin, then trailed down kissing his throat. Gon was rewarded with a breathless moans from his partner._

_Killua pushed Gon back, confused Gon looked at the boy, seeing Killua breathing hard through his teeth, eyes closed, trying to control himself. He opened his eyes smirking at Gon, the next thing Gon was aware of is Killua's lips trailing feather light kisses on his chest and gasped, then gave a moan as Killua's lips made contact with his nipples. "You look so delectable like that." Said Killua as he raised his head to look at his prey. His eyes shone with mischief, then lowered his head at the pink bud. His tongue swerled around it, his hands trailed down Gon's legs coming close but not touching the place Gon most wanted him to touch. The black haired boy couldn't help the sounds that came out of his mouth, sounds he didn't know he could make, as he shuddered under Killua, and slightly squirmed._

_One Gon's hands were tangled in Killua's hair, while the other trailed down his back, he was burning, his blood boiling inside of him. His mind was completely plank, all he could do was call for the being who was the cause of all of his. "Killua" The word was a gasped that turned into a moan as Killua sqeesed his still clothed dick._

_"Killua." He gasped again, and felt Killua's lips leave his chest, "What is it baby?Feels good?" He asked in a mocking honey like voice, his eyes were shining with amusement and lust._

_"P-please." The black haired boy whimpered. Killua shuddered in delight, looking at the black haired boy, his face was red, his eyes were half closed, lips parted as he panted._

_"If you only could see yourself like that right now." Killua moved his body up, and straddled Gon,. Killua sat on Gon's lap, while said boy was lying on the bed, looking at the silver haired boy in confusion and lust. Killua thruster his hips, making Killua moan in pleasure, and Gon almost screamed. Killua did it again and again, forcing moans of pleasure from Gon, his hands moved to Killua's hips, but before he could put them there, the silver haired boy caught them. "Uh, uh, uh. I make the rules around here." Killua kept thrusting hid hips until both of them came, and Killua laid on the bed beside him. Moments later Killua ground as if he was being pleasured again._

_Killua got up from the bed, ready to go, Gon griped his hand not wanting him to go anywhere. Killua chuckled. "Don't you worry tonight was just a taste, I'll be back every night from now on. Now do me a favor and wake up." Killua gave him one last long kiss for the night, and Gon had immediately woke up. _

_And indeed every night after that he came to him, sharing passion filled nights, but Killua would just leave after that. It took two months before Killua accepted to stay and talk with Gon, as the nights went by, sharing secrets, and stories, Killua told him how controlling his family is, spatially his eldest brother, how annoyingly doting his mother could sometimes be, and the fact that he loved his youngest siblings most. Also about his brother's annoying boyfriend at one time he came to him annoyed, something about a creepy clown? _

_He couldn't denie it to himself, however stupid and crazy it is to feel anything to someone who was not real, he was completely and utterly in love with Killua. _

Gon came in the bath, panting. He washed himself in a hurry then dried himself and put on his uniform. Went down stairs, kissed his aunt Meto on her cheek, then ran out of the door hurrying to school, after saying goodbye to his aunt, and taking an apple to eat on his way to school.

In another dimension, where the screams of torment could be heard, somewhere, where the greatest nightmares are realities, and horrors everywhere. The silver haired boy was looking at Gon through a puddle of water, his face having a silly loving look on his face. His heart started to poundfaster, then exhaled, he put his hand on his heart. "Shhh, be still my heart, he'll be completely mine soon."

"You really think you're that close to get him?" His youngest brother Kalluto asked, as he came inside his brother's room.

"Don't worry, he's mine already, both his mind and body are mine, all that's left."

"Is his soul." Said Kalluto. Killua smiled at him, and kissed him on the top of the head.

"I'll be on earth soon, I'll see you there." Kalluto nodded and left. Killua kept watching Gon, then left, it's time for school after all. A smirk never left Killua's lips all the way.

* * *

**TBC ...**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting At School

**Ok I'm trying I'm truly am But I NEED HELP, I can't go on alone in my other fic I really do need help in it, please if anyone is willing please help. And yes I'm taking lebrities with the mythology of the Incubus, mostly because I wouldn't have a story if I'm stuck with the accurate mythology of that demon**

**AN: WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST WRITE? I blame the dirty online manga for this. **

* * *

Gon ran to school as fast as he could, not wanting to be late again. The bell rang just a few seconds before Gon came into the class room, he gave a sigh of relief as he sat on hid desk, getting ready for his class, which was physics. Oh God no.

So lets get one thing straight, Gon is bad at math, he's not stupid, but he's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. So yeah even though Mister Wing, a very nice teacher by the way, teacher this class, Gon just can't get through it, he barley passes, and praise the lord that he actually can pass it. Gon ground then smashed his head lightly on the desk. A few minutes later, mister Wing came in, a smile on his face as always. But before he started the lesson he told the class of the new coming in today.

"He was homeschooled all his life, so I do hope that you will treat him right. And please don't take offence to his cold attitude, I'm sure he's just shy." He called for the new boy to come in, and as soon as the silver hair was visible, Gon's heart stopped foe a fraction of the seconds, and his mind practically stopped working, this is a dream right? This can't be it just can't. Killua wasn't real, that's it he has to be dreaming, but it felt real, usually with a dream there is a gape in his memories, but there was nothing like that now. This wasn't a dream, then who is this boy? He can't be his Killua could it.

The boy had a cold indifferent stair that he directed towards the class, looking at him now, Gon couldn't see any deference's between this boy and his Killua, just as beautiful as him, and personally knows every inch of that marble like skin.

In the back ground every girl had heart for eyes looking at the new boy, looking like they're ready to attack him and rip his clothes off, Gon shuddered, then felt a bang of jealousy and announce. oh the horror of fangirls, he had had a similar problem, and he still does, unfortunately, but no, he wouldn't let them toutch his Killua. Then a thought struck him,_ his Killua?_ What was the guaranty of that being the boy's name_ , _yes the resemblance was uncanny, but how would he know what's the kid's actual name, ugh he was starting to go crazy. Stop it Gon this isn't your lover, it just can't be him.

"Everyone this is Killua Zoldyck, please be nice to him, and girls, do try not to molest him, or rip his clothes." Gon's heart stopped again._ Killua..Killua. H-how?_

The new boy.. Killua glanced at him, a spark appeared in his eyes, that Gon wasn't sure what it was, it was gone before he could decide what it was though. The next moment Killua's face softened at him, sending him a small smile, which made Gon's heart beat faster, he felt it might burst out of his chest, this couldn't be him.

"If there is nothing else you would like to share with us Killua, you could sit on that seat next to Gon." Killua moved before Mister Wing could point out who Gon is. Coming closer to him, his fingers ran subtly on Gon's hand, which maid the black haired boy shiver in delight despite himself, then the silver haired boy took the seat next to him.

* * *

After the teacher told him to come in, he stood in front of the blackboard, looking around the class, with a look of indifference and carelessness. He really didn't want to be here, all he wanted was to get his beloved and leave, which he needed his consent in, unfortunately he couldn't just make Gon his completely, with out some dump rule that said he had to make the one you want give himself completely to you in his domain to yours. Meaning he couldn't get Gon's consent in his dreams but it had to be in the real world.

He would've done it a lot sooner, but unfortunately, Incubi's who are of age can't go to the human world unless they have a partner in there with them, his youngest siblings Kalluto and Alluka are not of age yet, so the two can go in and out of their dimension at will, his parents had each other, and Illumi had that annoying clown of his. He had Gon, his beloved sweet boy, oh how he longed to make that boy completely his for eternity, he was by no means a patient demon, the hours that he had to leave Gon's side were mostly agony. He wanted the boy in his arms all the time, and it was about time he got him.

Some girls in the back, well most of them had hearts for eyes looking at him like he was a piece of meat to devour, Killua shuddered at them, these girls looked creepy, and that's coming from someone who lived in a land where torment was an everyday thing.

Then he saw him, Gon, his dearest was there, just a little out of reach, his heart sped again, and he willed it to calm, he'll have Gon in time, yes he couldn't wait, but maybe this place 'll be a nice change from his home, why not have a little fun here while he's at it, he always did love to tease Gon, the boy was almost as impatient as he is.

A moan almost got out of him at the sweet, sweet, dirty memories that he made with his boy, yes he'd admit it, Killua is a slut at times, but you can't really blame him, he is an Incubus, they live through sex. Incubi who are of age go through human's dreams, to have sex with them and feed of off it, most don't go to the same person twice, and could go a few days without feeding, but he couldn't. He just had to come back to Gon again and again.

If Incubi and succubus had mates they don't need to feed on the human world. And there is a way to make humans Succubi or Incubi, by mating with them, all they had to do is make the human their own, body mind and soul, and that will bind them forever.

Now that's all he needed from his beloved, and soon enough, Gon'll be all his, and his alone.

The teacher told him to sit down if there was nothing else he would like to add, considering his only entrust was the beautiful son-kissed boy, there was nothing he wanted to say now, so he headed towards the empty seat next to his beloved, trying to decide what to do tonight. He ran his fingers on his hand wanting to touch him even in that small way.

* * *

_ The boy was so innocent, so sweet, and he was getting addicted to him, his scent, his taste, the feel of his skin, the way he squirms under him, or the way he makes Killua himself squirm under him. He had gone almost every night. The boy has been so shy at first, so innocent, and unsure,__ and he had enjoyed corrupting that innocence, after three months all he had to do was appear, and lust would appear in the boy's eyes. It made him shiver, wanting more of the boy than his body. _

_Illumi had told him not to get attached to someone, It's always better if you got different tastes until you know what you really want. But he already know what he wanted, if he didn't want him, he wouldn't have gone to him again and again every night after the first. Despite that he had tried to heed his brother's words -foolishly- in those days that he didn't visit, and he always did leave after finishing with the boy, no matter how _intimate_ that night had been, or how much it had pained him to leave, he did, and he did try with different partner, but it never worked, he never went through with anyone else, they all lacked something in them, then one day he knew, they were not Gon, that was the problem with them, he didn't want to be with anyone but Gon, and he felt guilty, for trying to be with anyone but his sweet boy. _

_The next night when Gon asked him to stay, with those big puppy dog eyes, and that little pout, he couldn't exactly say no, so he stayed that night until morning came, they never talked about anything really, just laid there in silence, arms around each other, a small touch sneaked here a butterfly kiss there, just to reassure the other that they were still there, and as simple as those acts were that night was the most restful and peaceful he had had in his life. they talked about their lives, some of their secrets, though Killua of course didn't tell him about being a demon, not yet, he wasn't ready. _

_And there was the time he did become a slut even by his kind's standers_

_ _It's been four months since he had first came to Gon,_ and this was another night, he went to his room wearing only a bathrobe with nothing underneath. He laid on the bed, and waited for Gon, wanting to try something new tonight. In all four months he had taken Gon, now he wanted to try it. _

_Gon came into his room, seeing Killua on the bed he instantly became hard, as he moved towards the bed. _

_"Hey baby." Said Gon then gave Killua a passionate kiss, Killua's lips were parted, and Gon's tongue slid between them, into Killua's sweet mouth. The silver haired demon gave a little moan, and Gon ended the kiss, Killa's lips fallowed his before stopping._

_"So what's tonight?" Gon asked, excited for his lover's touch. _

_Killua gave him a smirk, and gave him a come hither look, Gon went immediately to him, Killua took Gon's chin in his hand and whispered, "Tonight I want you to fuck me." Gon's eyes went wide __at the request as__ he blushed, Killua usually does talk dirty to him, but he wasn't that used to it, and it still made him blushed if they weren't already having sex while Killua talked , imagining Killua, hot and squirming underneath him, while Gon was deep inside of him made him shiver and his cock to twitch, the silver haired beauty chuckled. "Yea, just. Like. That." He breathed every word, then his tongue ran on Gon's cheek, making him moan._

_Gon gave Killua a smile then kissed him again, passionate and full of lust, Gon slipped Killua's bathrobe off, which Killua only wore to tease. His hands moved up his chest to his neck, working only on instincts, or remembering what Killua would do. Killua laid on his back, his hand running through Gon's hair as Gon kissed down his chest, then without warning, Killua flipped Gon to the mattress and changed their position._

_"Kil?" Gon was a little confused, but didn't really care. Killua gave him another smirk as he slid down his body, to Gon's groin. "I though I'd finally get a taste of your seed, see how it tastes." Killua licked his lips . And Gon's face went completely red at that. It wasn't the first time Killua had given him a plow job, but he never swallowed his cum, the idea of Killua tasting him like that made his blood boil once more, and his cock to twitch. Seeing that Killua chuckled. "I guess, someone likes the idea huh?" _

_Killua licked the shaft, he liked to suck Gon's cock, and Gon moaned , the weight on his tongue felt good, and the taste of Gon's flesh was amazing_, but he never tasted his cum before, well tonight, he'd try new things, and maybe he'd like it. His tongue licked the head, then swirled around it, Killua was getting lightheaded from the taste as he moaned when pre-cum came out, and coated his tongue, not to mention Gon breathless moans, then he swallowed it, inch by inch, getting inside his mouth as he sucked on it, Gon's cock went to the back of his through easily, demon here, he didn't exactly have a gag reflex, and the moment he started to suck on it, Gon almost screamed. __

__Killua moaned around Gon's dick as he moved up and down, Gon not able to stop himself thruster his hips, making his cock go deeper into his lover's mouth, Gon's hands tangled in Killua's silver hair, "Oh, God Killua... Killua." Gon came with a scream, his cum filled Killua's mouth, and some came out of his mouth. Gon's cock slid out of Killua's mouth then moaned as he swallowed his cum, and Killua could have came then and there, Gon tasted _incredible_, it was sweet, and thick,and amazing, it just tasted too good, and it send waves of lust clouding his thoughts and mind completely, he wanted more.__

__"How was it?" Gon asked genuinely curios, Killua looked at him with a lusty stare, his mind was planked and fogged, all he could think about was that taste, wanting it again in his mouth. Gon's mind although fogged with lust, could see, the unfocused look in Killua's eyes, and he smirked, "I see." __

__"W-what?" Asked a still delirious Killua. Gon extended his hand, and with no thought Killua went to him. __

__"Lay on the bed."Gon ordered, and immediately Killua did. "Look at you baby, mindless just from tasting me." His hands moved up and down Killua's chest, finger nails scraping his nipples. "Well come on, you wanted me to fuck you tonight didn't you?" Not waiting or expecting at this point any answer from Killua, he began kissing him, his hands went to Killua's cock that was as hard as diamonds by that point, Killua rewarded him by the most lustful moan that he had ever heard from him, he started to move his hand up and down the shaft, driving Killua mad. As a response from Gon's body, his cock began to harden again at the arousing picture that was Killua, face red, eyes half laded full of lust, and panting. __

__Gon held three fingers to Killua's lips, "Suck them." He demanded, voice thick with lust, Killua still not thinking straight from the pleasure, opened his mouth obediently, Gon's fingers went in, and Killua's tongue started to lick them sensually, moaning around them, as his saliva coated them. Gon gave a breathless moan seeing Killua like that. He removed his fingers, which made Killua whimper at the lose of that sweet taste. __

__"Shhh, don't worry precise, you'll feel even better." Said Gon soothingly, Killua pouted, but accepted. One of Gon's fingers circled Killua's entrance, he heard his lover whimper, then pushed one of his fingers in, moving it, and stretching Killua. __

__It burned, that much Killua knew, everything was a sensation, he felt a finger in his ass, Gon's finger. After a while it became pleasurable, hardly painful. His hips started to move on their own, wanting more of the feeling, he panted, it was hard to breath, everything was plank, he really couldn't think of anything but more, more, more, yes more, there was two fingers in him now, his hips moved faster, then a third was added, and then the three fingers hit something deep inside of him, it felt so wonderful he screamed. __

__"Gon, Gon, more, more." He yelled, he was screaming, then the three fingers left, and he whimpered from the loss of them. Then something bigger was at his entrance. Killua moaned, and his ass clinched, Gon was big, and he wanted that cock inside of him now. He wanted Gon to fuck him, hard and fast without mercy again and again. "Gon please."__

__"Please what?" He asked teasing him, he never thought that he's ever make Killua peg, but here he is, writhing under him pegging for his cock. Killua's brain at this point was mush, and he was shameless.__

__"Please, please, fuck me, put your cock in me, I want you so much, please." His face was red and voice was desperate, he looked at Gon pleadingly. Gon moved up, his lips connected with Killua's, the silver haired boy eagerly kissed back. Gon's hand moved his dick to Killua's entrance, which made Killua moan in anticipation. Gon brock the kiss, a trail of saliva brock and fell down Killua's chin. __

__Gon took in Killua's appearance, His naked body fleshed, his cheeks are rosy red, his eyes are half laded with lust, and saliva falling down his chin, he couldn't resist anymore, he pushed his chock in, and gave a moan, as he went deeper, Killua panted, his eyes crossed, and his breathy moans sent sparks of electricity down his lover's spine.__

__"Faster, oh, Gon please, ahh." Gon kept moving, Killua's ass was so tight and hot, he couldn't stop himself from moving even if he wanted to. "Killua, oh Killua, you're so beautiful like that." He went deeper, and suddenly Killua screamed. __

__"Again." The demon demanded, and Gon was more than happy to do so again. Killua's eyes rolled in his head, mindless with pleasure, as Gon fucked him harder. __

__With one last scream Killua came "Ohh Gon". His ass clinching around Gon, as the black haired boy came inside Killua's ass, and collapsed on his lover, both of them panting. __

__"You Ok Kill?" Gon asked, knowing Killua had acted a little strange, when the hase of lust started to fade away. It usually does by now. Killua on the other hand still had that lustful look on his face, which _simultaneously_ scared and excited Gon. __

__"Oh, I'm great, lets do that again." He said fast, Gon's eyebrows rose at his tune. A big smile on his face__

__"Sure another night." Said Gon, Killua shock his head. "Now." He demanded.__

__"Kill.." Before Gon could finish Killua's tongue was in his mouth, he heard a hissing sound as Killua's tongue moved inside his mouth, which felt different from the other times, but before he could think of anything his mind went completely plank, with nothing but lust inside of him, his eyes filled with lust as he looked at killua blankly. Killua's hand caressed his face, a look of lust and adoration in his eyes.__

__Incubi and succubus's kiss if they so desired could fill a person's mind with lust, putting them under partial control of the demon's wishes, and although Killua had never thought of using this on Gon, he wasn't exactly thinking with a cleared head at that moment, all he wanted was to feel that pleasure again and again until he passed out, along with Gon, and preferably swallow his cum again. __

__"Good, now how about we continue, where we left off, eh?" Killua whispered to him seductively, which by this point his voice couldn't be in any other way. Killua laid back on the bed, extending his hands, Gon went closer to him and...__

__Lets just say it's a good thing that was a Saturday night. __

* * *

Killua came out of his memories, to find himself hard, which he tried to hide from everyone in the class, his eyes locked with Gon, who's face was red, lookin carfully, he saw his love was hard as well, he smirked to himself, this'll be fun.


End file.
